Fortuna
Fortuna ( ) is an isolated island that appears in Devil May Cry 4. It is the homeland of the The Order of the Sword, a militant religion that worships Sparda. Landmarks Castle Town of Fortuna The Castle Town of Fortuna is found in southern section of the island. The city sports distinctive Renaissance architecture, and contains the "Port Caerula" ( Port), an opera house/cathedral, and a large business district. The city sits around the true Hellgate, whose black monolith has stood for hundreds of years. It was sealed by Sparda when he ruled the city, but was reopened by the Order using the Yamato, and eventually destroyed by Dante using the same sword. All of the native residents of the city, including children, are members of the Order of the Sword, which dictates all aspects of their lives. The townspeople wear cowls with the insignia of the sword of Sparda on them, and live pious yet modern lives, peacefully worshiping Sparda. Lamina Peak Lamina Peak ( Peak), a snowy mountain range with an extensive network of mining and tunnels, is located in the north. At its base lay the "Ferrum Hills" ( Hills), surrounding a small mining village and the first of the false Hellgates, guarded by Berial. The settlement was completely destroyed after Nero's fight with the demon. Above Lamina Peak rises Fortuna Castle. This majestic, although somewhat eerie castle contains two halls, some smaller rooms (a dining room, a gallery, a library, and, interestingly, a torture chamber), a central courtyard and even a graveyard. The most important part of the castle, however, is the Underground Laboratory of the Order of the Sword, where their Chief Alchemist, Agnus, works on his experiments and creates the AngelosAs seen in the "Angel Creation" room in the "Underground Laboratory".; the Yamato is also held there, brought to the Castle by the Order of the Sword. However, due to the erection of a false Hellgate in the castle's courtyard, the castle has become infested by demons, chief among them Bael and Dagon. Mitis Forest :Main Article: Mitis Forest Separated from Lamina Peak by a bridge through the enormous "Foris Falls" ( Falls), the vast Mitis Forest ( Forest) engulfs much of the rest of the island. It is cut across by the "Lapis River" ( River). Here can be found old ruins of a church, a training ground, and some other buildings which used to belong to the Order of the Sword. In the heart of the forest is the last of the false Hellgates, guarded by Echidna. Her influence has caused the forest to become a foggy and foreboding jungle''Devil May Cry 4; '''Nero': "A forest...?" / Dante: "What the hell is this? Must be the effect of the gate...", and her children, the Chimerae, have spread their parasitic influence throughout. The Headquarters of The Order of the Sword The main headquarters of The Order is an immense fortress on the eastern side of the island, built above the ocean itself. From Gran Album Bridge, which connects the Headquarters with the mainland, opens a beautiful view: a snow-white citadel rising to a tremendous height. The Headquarters themselves are split into two parts. They are connected by a bridge, which is held in the upper position by demonic trees, whose roots reside in Agnus's room. The second part seems to be more focused on administration and the Order's projects: there is the Meeting Room, the Ascension Chamber, and the Advent Chamber (which housed the dormant form of the Savior). Later, when The Savior is awakened, The HQ collapses because the god's power no longer sustains the building''Devil May Cry 4'': "God's power no longer resides here. Headquarters has begun to collapse. You have less than 10 minutes to escape.". Background Fortuna was the goddess of fortune and the personification of luck in Roman mythology. She was responsible for spinning the "Wheel of Fortune" to determine the fates of mankind. Trivia *In the game "Bayonetta" from the same creator, one of the setting areas is also named Fortuna. References